The Internet has dramatically changed the way people do business. The Internet can be used as a central reference for people in a particular industry to use and access. The Internet can also be used as a resource tool for doing specific research. But probably the most popular use of the Internet is for generating new business for a particular business. Showcasing particular goods and services on the Internet is a very powerful business tool. Some clever businesspeople even use the Internet as an auctioning and bidding medium for products and services.